If Your Gone
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Liason - Goes back to when Jason came home, and Liz was leaving. What if Jason had said something? Would she have stayed?


*!* Yes, another one shot. Fun, huh? This is back when Jason came home, and Elizabeth was ready to leave. Starts when he opens the door (her suitcases are there). Forget everything that has happened since then. What would have happened if Jason spoke up and Liz didn't leave? Hmmm….*!*

Disclaimer - I don't own Jason, Elizabeth, General Hospital, ABC, Disney, Matchbox Twenty, or their song 'If you're gone". BUT this story is MINE! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason Morgan opened the door to his penthouse and called her name. It was finally over. He could tell her the whole truth, and they could really start their relationship. That's when he saw the look in her eyes, and noticed her packed suitcases next to his feet by the door. 

"Eliza-" She held her hand up, silencing his words.

"Jason, just don't. I know the truth! Brenda's alive, Sonny's alive, and Jax and Alcazar were shot and rushed to GH. Did I miss anything else?" Liz took a deep breath. She had to be strong. She had to go through with this. It was for the best. Right?

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry. I had to keep it from you. It's my job. You knew that," Jason knew she was going to leave him. He was going to be alone again. He was going to be the Borg. He could feel himself shutting down already. All emotions were falling away. He was heading towards Nothing.

"Jason, don't you dare go robo on me! Your in enough trouble, don't make me any madder!" Jason's blue eyes snapped up at her harsh words. 

"I think I've already lost you, I think you're already gone. I think I'm finally scared now. You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong! I think you're already leaving, Feels like your hand is on the door. I thought this place was an empire, but now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure," Jason backed up against his door, and thumped his head back, and sighed heavily. He allowed himself to sink to the ground. 

"I wanted to tell you SO badly, but intentions mean nothing, and actions mean everything. I wanted to tell you, and I wanted to make this relationship work, but I followed orders, and kept quiet, and I stayed away, I stayed busy, because I can't lie to your face. I am such an idiot!" Jason thumped his head back into the door a few times. 

"Jason, I think you're so mean - I think we should try. I think I could need - this in my life. I think I'm just scared - I think too much, I know this is wrong and it's a problem I'm dealing with," Elizabeth sat on the stone hearth of the fire place. She rested her head on her hands that were placed on her knees. 'Be Strong, Webber! Get through this! Don't Break!' 

"Liz, If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home. There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move. If you're gone - baby you need to come home, 'cuz there's a little bit of something me, In everything in you," Elizabeth's eyes opened wide with surprise as she watched Jason. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. 

"There is NOTHING of you in me!" Liz spit the words out like venom. Then covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant it. Tears filled her eyes and her lip trembled. 

"Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like tha-" Jason let himself slip again.

"Get out, Liz. I don't deserve you," Jason stood and moved to sit on the steps. A loud sob escaped her mouth, and she shook her head 'No'.

"I bet you're hard to get over, and I bet the room just won't shine. I bet my hands I can stay here and I bet you need - more than you mind!" Jason stared at her with a pain filled glance that pierced into her heart. She had hurt Jason. She knew she had hurt him before. In the past. But not like this. Not this bad. And it killed her. Her words weren't working. 

'I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling  
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you  
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing' Liz's words echoed in Jason's mind, and a lone tear rolled down his cheek. 

Jason Morgan never cried. Jason Quartermaine might have, but not Jason Morgan. Never. But here he was, on his stairs, letting a tear run down his face. Elizabeth moved over and kneeled between his knees. She pulled him to her and held him tight. This was her fault. She should have waited for him, and listened to him. Instead, she rushed to pack. She rushed to leave him. No. She wasn't leaving him. Not now. Not ever. 

"I'm sorry, Jason," He hadn't shed any tears, but that one. He just let her hold him. The pain radiated from his body, and she wished he would just cry. Just let it out. Just let her help him. That he'd take down his stupid wall. He had. But then he had come home to her packed suitcases. And up they went. Jason pulled back and looked at her. 

"I think, I fell in love with you Liz," Elizabeth smiled, and kiss him lightly.

"I know, I fell in love with you Jase," 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*!* Okay, I think that wasn't all that good. Hmm… I'm going to post this, but then do another Liason fic to this song. I also want to say That I have a NO FLAME policy. If you don't like Liason, or you don't like my 'cork bashing' then don't read it. It's a known fact that A) I almost ALWAYS write Liason, and B) I hate Courtney and do in fact bash on her. How many Journey stories have I read where there is Liz Bash? Or S&C that bashes Lexi, Brenda, or Hannah. You bash the enemy of your couple, usually. So, if you don't like it then don't read it and don't go throwing flames. Now, all you NICE reviewers, please Review! *!*

  



End file.
